Love Circumstances
by CenaOrtonLova
Summary: What if a certain superstar has fallen in love with his best friend’s sister and his own best friend won’t let him date her? How could he get her now? Complete!
1. Someone has their reasons

John came and knock on Randy's door. The door flew open and stood Randy, half awake. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked yawning.

"Yeah, 11 am. Listen dude, I need you to do a favor for me" John told him. "What is it?" Randy asked. "I need you to pick up my sister. She's going to be here at noon so get ready. Here's my keycard " John told him as he handed him his card.

"Why can't you pick her up?" Randy asked. "Dude! I have to go to an autograph signing. If no one picks her up, my pop is going to kill me!" John answered him.

"But how do I know who she is?" Randy asked as he took the card. . "She will be sitting on the bench near the gift shop" John told him. He looked at his watch.

"I got to go man. See you later" Randy waved and shut the door. "Great.. Now I'm my best friend's sister pick up." Randy groaned.

He sighed and went through his bag and took out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He change and got ready to picked her up.

_Airport_

Ana came into the airport and sighed. She walked around until she saw the bench near the gift shop and she sat there, waiting for her brother to pick her up.

"Are you John's sister?" A voice asked. Ana turned her head and spotted a young man, brown hair. "Yeah, I am. How do you know my brother?"

"Well I'm Randy Orton. Your brother's best friend. I'm here to pick you up" Randy replied with a smile. Randy got to admit. She was beautiful.

"Where's John?" she asked. "Well he's in autograph signing" Randy answered. "Great! Remind me to kill him later"

Randy laughed and picked up her bags. "You don't have to do that" Ana said. "No problem Ms.Cena. It's my honor to carry your luggage" Randy replied in a British accent.

Ana did a little giggle. "Well I guess John isn't the only ass clown around" Ana replied. "I just met you and now you're calling me ass clown?" Randy asked.

"I was just kidding. John and the rest of my brothers are the ass clown. It's horrible living with 5 brothers and you're the youngest one" Ana told him.

"Rough childhood?" he asked as they walked through the parking lot. "Not really. I did get my ass kicked, but they paid for it"

Randy chuckled as he looked at her. He smiled as he saw her hair shining at the sun. "Randy, where's the car?" she asked. Randy quickly snapped back to reality and pointed at his car.

When they reached to the car, Randy put her luggage in the backseat as Ana entered the car and put her seat belt on and Randy did the same thing after.

Randy started the car as they drove to the hotel. "So… you watch the WWE?" Randy asked breaking the silence. "Yeah, I do. I love the WWE. I've been watching you in Smackdown. Let me ask you one thing. What were you thinking challenging Dave after Wrestlemania with your shoulder injured?"

"Let me think. Well I was thinking. Randy you jack ass, what the hell are you doing challenging a man take could end you career?" he answered.

"You got that right! You were a jack ass for doing that! My friend cried that you were injured. You know how long I have to listen her saying "poor Randy! He's to cute to be injured? Not to mention hot, but still! We need him back in the ring!" Ana said.

"Well at least its nice I have a big fan" Randy replied. Ana chuckled. "Yeah, well you put me through hell" Ana told him.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't want to make a fan cried and make my best friend's beautiful sister went through hell" Randy replied.

Ana blushed as Randy mention beautiful. "Good looks run in your family doesn't it?" Randy asked.

"Yes it odes. Hell, we're the Cena family! We know how to look good, especially John" she answered.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Randy asked. "Well I'm here to visit my brother and trying to get a job in the WWE, meet some superstars, and get a lock of hair from you" Ana answered.

"Oh that… wait! A lock of hair from me? Are you kidding me?" Randy asked with his eyes wide. Ana laughed. "Of course I am!" she replied.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Randy Keith Orton! Don't roll your eyes on me!" Ana said.

"You sound like my mom. I have enough from that from your brother" he said. Ana laughed.

Randy pulled into the parking lot in the hotel and got out of the car. Randy took Ana's luggage as they walked in. "So you're sharing a room with John?"

'No, I'm sharing a room with you" Ana joked. "Ok, you're always welcome in my room baby" Randy joked back as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Ana pushed his arm off. "You are a cocky bastard" Randy put his hand where his heart is. "Ouch! That hurt" he joked. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Jack ass" she mumbled. "Let's put your stuff in John's room and head to the café. We could get something to eat" Randy offered.

"As long as this is not a date, I'll go" she answered. "Wait, why can't it be a date?" he asked. Ana turned to Randy. "someone has their reasons. I'm not hungry right now, so you can go ahead. I'm going to John's room. Did he gave you a keycard?" Ana asked.

Randy nodded and gave her they keycard. She waved at randy and took her luggage and left Randy wondering what reason and who?


	2. Dinner with the Cenas

Randy sighed as he walked down the hallway. He was about to meet John and his sister in the café for dinner.

Randy walked in the café and spotted John and Ana laughing. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys! Whats up?" Randy asked. "Hey Orton. Sit down and order something. It's Ana's treat" John said.

"Her treat? Why can't you pay for it man?" Randy asked looking at John. Ana smiled as she watch Randy.

"Let's see. Maybe I worked my ass of by getting her job as a diva" John announced. Ana gasped. "Are you serious? She asked.

John nodded his head "Yeah, I talked to Vince today" John answered her. Then Randy punch him on the shoulder. "Oww... what was that for?" John asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You lied to me" Randy answered. "Well I don't want to tell you the truth cause you might tell Ana and you know you're a blabber mouth!" John told him.

Randy frowned. "Sometimes" he mumbled. Ana laughed as she watched them. "Now boys, that's not how you act on a dinner table" she said. Randy rolled his eyes.

The waiter came and took their orders and left. "So.. which brand a, I going to be in?" Ana asked. "I don't know yet. But tomorrow, we're going to go to the arena and train you a little bit" John answered.

"We? Does that make me…" "The target" John finished Randy off. "Great! Getting my ass kicked by a chick, just what I need."

Ana and John laughed. John took a sip of his drink while Ana said "SO Randy, you said I'm going to pose for playboy? Then John spit his drink out as Ana and Randy laughed.

"Whoa! Playboy? No way, I'm not letting my sister pose for playboy! You know how many men in the locker room look through that magazine?" he asked.

"Calm down John, I was just kidding!" Ana told him as Randy continue laughing. "It's not funny! You scared me half to death!" John complained.

Randy stopped and looked at Ana and John. He know they were about to get ugly. "So John, hows things going around at Raw?" Randy asked, changing the subject.

"Good" he answered coldly and took a bite out of his food that just arrived. Ana took a bite out of her food. "I don't Want to be on Raw. I want to be at Smackdown" She announced.

"Fine! Smackdown it is! I don't want my sister at Raw with me anyway!" John said. Randy both looked at John then Ana as he realized that fires are at their eyes.

"Er.. Ana, I could show you around Smackdown if you want too" Randy offered. Ana looked at John then Randy. "That will be great Randy: She answered with a smile. Randy smiled back as he realized that his best friend scowled at him.


	3. John's Warning

Randy woke up the next day as he realized he was sleeping on the couch. Randy remembered that John has kicked Ana out of his room.

Randy smiled as he watches Ana sleeping peacefully. Randy grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

When Randy came out, he finds Ana putting a shirt over her head, Randy quickly shut the door before she realized he saw her. Then a knock came to the door.

"Randy, are you finished yet?" Ana asked. "Er.. yeah, I'm finished" Randy answered opening the door. Randy didn't want to tell her what he saw.

Ana smiled as he pushed Randy out of the bathroom and locked the door. Randy sighed and pack things in his gym bag.

"Ana, do you think John will be there?" Randy yelled. "Yeah, he will. If he doesn't show up, my parents will kick his ass" Ana yelled back.

Randy chuckled as he finished getting his stuff. The door flew opened. "You ready?" she asked. Randy nodded as Ana walked to the door.

"Randy, thanks for letting me stay here. John is being a little… harsh yesterday" "No prob" Randy replied as Ana lean and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay, lets go" Randy said. Ana smiled as they headed toward the arena.

_Arena_

Randy and Ana came in and they spotted some group of wrestlers. "Hey man!" a voice came. Ana and Randy turned and found a muscle man smiling.

"Hey Dave! Whats up?" he replied. "Nothing. Is she yours?" Dave asked pointing at Ana.

"No, I'm not. We're just friends. I'm Ana Cena. My jack ass brother is John" Ana answered. Dave chuckled. "I'm Dave Batista, World Heavyweight champion" he introduced.

"Yeah, I know. I also see you have a crush on Christy Hemme" Ana told him. Dave glared at Randy. "You told her?" he growled.

"What! No I didn't" Randy told him. Ana laughed. "Dave please! I know you have a crush on her since like, forever!" she said.

"Yeah, but don't tell her please" he pleaded. "Well I think you should tell her before she goes out with another person. Trust me, she like you" Ana told him.

"Well I'll think about it. I got to go. See you" Dave said while walking off.. Then Randy turned to Ana. "What did I do to you? Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked.

"Maybe" Ana answered as she walked to the ring. "You're joking right?" Randy asked yelling at her.

Ana turned back, smirking at him then continue walking. Randy smiled as he followed her.

"Hey! Are you Ana? John's sister?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I am" she answered.

"Everybody! We have a new one here!" Amy yelled. Then a group of divas came running.

"Let me introduce you to the girls. This is Stacy, Trish, Christy, Jackie, and Dawn" Amy said pointing at each divas.

"Hey" a voice of divas chorused. Ana smiled and said hi back. "So Ana, do you know how to wrestle?" Trish asked.

"I'm training her" Randy said putting his arm around her shoulder. Ana once again pushed his arm. "Randy, you're the target" Ana reminded him.

"Well Ana, don't go easy on him. Just pretend he's a punching bag" Stacy said. The girls laughed as Randy frowned.

"Have you girls seen John" Randy asked. "I think he'll be a little late" Dawn said.

Yeah, don't worry. He'll be here soon" Jackie put it. "Great. He kicked me out of the room and ditched me again" Ana mumbled.

"So what moves do you need help on?" Jackie asked. Ana shrugged. Then she felt somebody taping her on the shoulder. Ana turned and found her brother, John.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Can I talk to you?" he asked back. "Er.. Randy, don't you have to show us something" Jackie asked.

"I do?" Randy asked. Dawn rolled her eyes as the girls dragged Randy away. "Well what do you need to talk about?" Ana asked as she crossed her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to kick you out of the room. I was just pissed off you know. My little sis. Came and just you know piss me off!" he explained.

"I forgive you" Ana replied. John smiled and pulled her in a hug. "John…. I can't.. breathe" Ana gasped. John laughed and let go of her.

"Well at least I'm not stuck in the middle anymore" Randy said smiling. "Whatever. So are you moving back to my room?" John asked.

"No, I'm not" Ana answered. "Why?" he asked. "Hey look John. I know what you sleep like and you snore. You might bring a girl back to the room. SO I'm staying at Randy's" Ana told him.

"You are?" Randy asked surprisingly as John looked at him, like a glare. Randy gulped as he studies his best friend's face.

"Randy, can I talk to you?" John asked. "Er.. I need.." before Randy could finish John grabbed his shirt and led him somewhere far from Ana.

"Look, I'm letting her stay in your room. You have to sleep in different bed and don't you dare do anything to her" he warned.

"You think I'm going to do something to her?" Randy asked. John rolled his eyes. "I know you Randy. I know what you do to woman. If you do anything to her, I'll break every single bone in your body" John threatened.

Randy gulped as he listen to his best friend's threat. "Hey, you guys are going to stay there all day or get in the ring?" Ana asked. John and Randy turned their head. "Of course, lets go" John said smiling at her and grabbed her arm. Randy stood there and kept thinking about John's words. _Was he the reason she was talking about?_ Randy thought.


	4. The Kiss

Randy walked to his room and kept thinking. When he open the door, he found Ana unpacking. "Hey" Randy said.

"Hey" Ana replied as she continue unpacking. "So, whats up?" Randy asked. "Ohh nothing. Randy, I'm going to sleep on the couch. It turns to a bed you know" Ana told him.

"They do?" Randy asked. "I never noticed" Ana laughed. "Nothing gets through you does it Randy?" Ana asked. Then her cell phone rang.

"Hey Sandra! Yeah, he's here. Yeah, I'm sharing a room with him" Ana said. She pulled the cell from her ear as Sandra scream.

Ana laughed and put the cell phone back. "Yeah he's here. Uhuh.. okay I'll tell him. Bye" An said as she hung out. "So that's your friend right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, she wants me to tell you she loves you" Ana told him. Randy chuckled and sat down on the couch and watched her.

"You better not be looking at my ass or I'll kill you" Ana said. "Well what are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Ana turned and faced him. "You're such a weirdo Randy." She told him. Randy scoffed. "Why thank you" Randy joked. Ana rolled her eyes and continue unpacking.

Randy stood up and watched her. "Ohh… Nice" Randy said. Ana turned around. "Oh that's it" she yelled and tackled Randy as they landed on the couch with her on top of him.

"Well at least you tackle pretty good" Randy said. Ana smiled. "I know I do. I love to play football with the other guys back home" Ana said.

Randy chuckled as he moved her hair out of her face. Ana smiled and so as Randy. Then surprisingly, Randy leaned and kissed her. Ana killed him back.

Then Ana pulled away and moved from Randy. "I can't do this" she said. "Why not?" he asked.

Ana shooked her head. "Why? Come on tell me" Randy said as he stood up.

"I can't. I just can't Randy" she told him. Randy then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

"Come on, please tell me" he whispered. "Randy, stop. I can't"

Randy sighed and then lean again to kiss her. Ana pulled away and ran to the door. "I need some air" she told him and open the door and left. Randy sighed and sat down as he thought what he just did.


	5. Talking with Randy

Ana walked down the hallway and sighed. She couldn't believe she just kissed him. "Hey girl! What's wrong?" a voice asked.

Ana turned and found Jackie looking at her. "Oh, nothing" Ana lied. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I just need some air" Ana told her. Jackie nodded and waved good bye as she left.

Ana sighed as she walked out of the hotel and sat on the bench, thinking.

She couldn't believe Randy and her kissing. Ana sighed as she sat back. She admits she kinda like Randy, but she can't do this. With the reasons and stuff. She sighed again and thought about it.

_Later that night_

Randy sighed as he looked at his watch. She was gone for 3 hours now and Randy was getting worried. Then the door flew open and Ana came in.

"Hey" Randy said. "Hey" Ana replied. Randy stood up. "Where were you?" Randy asked.

"Somewhere" Ana answered. Randy nodded and sighed as he sat back. "I'm going to take a shower" Ana told him. She grabbed some clothes and head to the bathroom.

Randy sighed and flip his cell open. He looked through his address. A couple minutes later, Ana came out with shorts and a mid drift. Randy smiled as he saw what he was wearing.

Ana sighed as she plop down on the bed and turned on the tv. "Did I make you upset?" Randy asked breaking the silence between them.

Ana didn't answer him and continue to watch tv. Randy sighed and sat next to her.

"Can you tell me what's bugging you?" he asked. Ana sighed and looked at him.

"The kiss Randy. The kiss" she answered. Randy gulped. "Ohh, the kiss. Look, I'm sorry if that's what bugging you. I'm not going to kiss you anymore" Randy promised.

"Ok, that's good." She replied. Randy nodded and laid back on the pillow, which is against the wall.

"So, how are you doing at Smackdown? You know, is it nice over there?" Ana asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, its great! Nice people" Randy answered. Ana got up and sat next to Randy.

"You're getting respect from the roster?" Ana asked. "Yeah, kinda.. they just think I'm a kid" he answered. "Awww.. poor Randy!" Ana cooed.

Randy chuckled. "Whatever. At least the Smackdown roster is going to get better" Randy told her. "Why?

"Maybe because they're going to have another ass kicking chick to boost up the women's roster" Randy answered. Ana blushed as Randy smile.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush don't you?" she asked. "Well I guess that's my talent" Randy answered. Ana smiled as she lean and put her head on his chest.


	6. A Talk with Stacy and Vince

Ana woke up and smiled. Then she turned and saw Randy next to her, then she frowned. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and covered herself and stood up.

Ana grabbed an extra clothes and ran in the bathroom. She quickly put on the clothes and came out. She noticed Randy was already dressed.

"I can't believe what we did last night" Ana said as she sat down on the bed. "Look.." "I have to go somewhere" Ana cut in.

She open the door and start to walk down the hallway. "Hey girl" a voice came. Ana turned and found Stacy walking to her.

"Hey" Ana replied. "Want to grab some breakfast?" Stacy asked. Ana forced a smile and nodded. They both walked to the café and sat down.

"Something bugging you?; she asked. "Er.. no" Ana lied. Stacy crossed her arm and stared at her. "You're lying" she said.

Ana sighed. "What do you do if you slept with your brother's best friend" Ana asked. Stacy gasped. "You slept with Randy?" he asked with tone that's loud.

"Shhh" Ana told her. Stacy covered her mouth. "Oppss. I'm sorry." She apologized. "I don't know what happen. We watched tv, ordered some drinks, and the next thing I know, its morning" she told her.

Stacy sighed. "Girl, John's going to kill Randy" Stacy told her. "What do you mean?" Ana asked.

Stacy gulped. "Is should've never said that" Stacy said. "What do you know about my brother that I don't know" she asked.

"Er.. well, yesterday, at the arena, I heard that John threatened Randy. Actually warned him. He said that if Randy sleep with you or make you upset, he'll crush every single bone in Randy's body" Stacy answered.

Ana sighed as she sat back. "Great! John on the over protective program again" Ana mumbled.

"John's just being in a big brother act. Always a little over protective" Stacy told her.

"Well he beat up my last ex cuz he was cheating on me. Is that still a little over protective?" Ana asked. "Uh..not a little though" Stacy answered.

Ana sighed. "What do I do know?" she asked. "Don't tell John" Stacy answered. Ana then smiled. "That's brilliant Stace! Thank you!" Ana exclaimed.

Stacy laughed. "yeah, I'm a genius" Stacy said. Ana and Stacy laughed as they ate.

_Vince's office_

Ana sat there, next to John waiting for Vince to arrive. "Nervous?" John asked. "Duh John! I'm meeting Vince Kennedy McMahon! The owner of the WWE!" Ana answered.

John chuckled as the door opened. Ana and John turned their heads and saw Vince walking in with a cell phone on his ear.

Vince walked to his chair and sat down and put away his cell. "So are you Ana?" Vince asked looking at her. "Yes I am. Nice to meet you Mr.Mchamon" Ana said while extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Vince replied as he shook her hand. "So boss, Ana here decided to go Smackdown" John told him.

Ana took her hand away and out it on her side as she waited for him to say something. "Well that's fine with me! We need a woman that's talented like you!" Vince said.

Ana smiled. "Thanks you Mr.Mchamon" Ana said. "Please! Call me Vince!" he said. "Yes, thank you Vince" she repeated as her and John stood up.

"See you 2 later" Vince said. Ana and John waved good bye as they left. "So are you going to be ok at Smackdown?" he asked. "Of course I am John! Don't worry" she answered. John smiled as his was truthly worried.


	7. Ana's and Randy's little secret

_Later that day_

Ana came in Randy's room. She stopped when she saw Randy sitting there, looking at her.

"Hey" he said. "Hey" She replied. "Look Ana, what happen" "I know. We should pretend it never happen cause my bro. is going to kill you right?" she cut off.

"How did you know he's going to kill me?" Randy asked. Ana scoffed. "I know what John does when I'm around guys" Ana answered.

Rand sighed and stood up. "What happened last night, I actually liked it" Randy said. "You do?" Ana asked.

Randy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I really do. What I'm trying to say is I love you Ana. When the first time I saw you, the way we talked for the first time, I never felt that connection between me and a girl" he answered.

Ana smiled and hugged Randy. "I felt the same way Randy. I love you too" Ana whispered. Randy smiled and lean to kiss her.

When Ana pulled away, she shooked her head. "What about John?"

Randy sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't know. I guess he doesn't like you dating anybody in the WWE" Randy said.

"Yeah I know" Ana said as she sat next to Randy. "Hey, are you going to be at Smackdown?" Randy asked.

Ana smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I can't wait to start my job! I love the WWE"

"Who wouldn't?" Randy asked. Ana shrugged. "So nervous?

Ana nodded. "Of course I am Randy!" Ana told. Randy chuckled.

"I bet. Are you going to wrestle on your first day?" he asked. "I don't know. You know Randy, for a guy, you asked a lot of questions" Ana told him.

"Yeah, I know I do" Randy replied. Both of them laughed. "So you've been treated nicely around here. Looks like the diva loves you" Randy said.

"Yeah, I guess they do" Randy smiled and held her hand. "And so do I" Randy said. Ana smiled.

"Like I said, I guess you do" Ana told him. Randy chuckled.

"Randy, what if the rest of the Smackdown! Roster hates me? And what if the fans also hates me and think I'm a bimbo?" Ana asked.

"What? Of course not! They'll love you" Randy answered. Ana sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked. "Of course! As long as you're nice and sweet, they'll love you" Randy told her.

Ana smiled. "So back to our problem. You know John" Randy reminded her.

"Oh yeah.. John" Ana said. Ana sighed and stood up. "Well I guess we have to keep this a secret" Ana told him.

"A secret? What if he minds out? Now he's going to kill me and burry me" Randy said. "No he won't. If he kill you, he'll have to get pass me" Ana told him.

Randy smiled and stood up and put his arm around her waist. "I love you Randy" Ana whispered. "I love you too" Randy whispered. Then Ana and Randy shared a passionate kiss.


	8. You're Banned from seing him

The next morning Randy woke up and found Ana still sleeping. He smile and put his arms around her waist.

"Wake up baby" he whispered. Ana open her eyes and smiled. "Hey yourself too" she whispered back.

Randy let go of her and stood up. "I'm going to shower first okay?" he asked. Ana nodded and yawned as Randy went inside the bathroom.

Ana pulled out her robe as her cell phone rang. Ana answered the phone. "Hey!" a voice said. Ana recognized that voice. It was John.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked. "Oh nothing. You and Ran man want to get something to eat with me" he asked. "Yeah, sure. We'll meet you at 10?"

"Yeah, 10 good. See ya" John said. Ana said good bye and hung up as Randy came out.

"Who was that?" he asked. "That was John. He's inviting us for breakfast"

Randy nodded and put a shirt over his head. "My turn. I'll be right back" Ana said as she grabbed a pair of clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

_The Café_

John sat there with Stacy, Trish Amy, Jackie, Adam, Jay, Dave, and Christy. "Where are they?" John asked. "Dude, chill" Adam told him.

"Chill? I told them they'll meet us here at 10. What time is it?" he asked. "It's 10:05" Jay answered. "Yeah! They're late!" John told them.

The group stared at each other than John. "John I think you need to calm down" Trish told him. John sighed and start to eat.

"Yeah, you're right" John told them. Then Ana and Randy came in laughing. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Randy asked.

"Where were you guys?" John asked. "John, we're only 5 minutes late" Ana told him. John rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Dave asked. "Nothing" they all answered. "So that mean we could go shopping!" Christy exclaimed.

A group of girls cheered as the guys except Dave groaned. "Do we have too?" Adam asked. "Of course!" Amy answered. The group start to talk about the mall as John kept his eyes on Randy and Ana.

_Mall_

"Something bothering you John?" Jackie asked. John sighed and faced Jackie. "Nothing. I was just thinking" John answered.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. "Look Jackie, I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need sometime alone. Why don't you go with the others? He suggested. Jackie nodded and left John sitting on the bench.

John sat there and watched Ana and Randy talking the store. "Somethings up" he mumbled. John stood up and went in the store and walked to Randy and Ana.

"So what's up guys?" he asked and put his arm around their shoulder. Both of them pushed his arm and turn to John.

"Nothing man" Randy answered. "So Randy, you're coming with me to the game this week end?" John asked. Randy turned to Ana then John.

"I can't man" Randy told him. "Why not?" he asked. "I promise Ana to take her to the arena and train her more" Randy told him. John frowned.

"Since when do you train her? I'm her brother and I'm the one that suppose to train her" John said. "Look Randy, go with John to the game. I'll just hang out with the divas to get to know them a little" Ana told him.

"Okay" Randy said and turned to John. "I'll go with you to the game" Randy said. "Ok. Ana can I talk to you?" John asked. Ana nodded as John took her away from Randy.

"Look, I know something's up" John said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're lying" John said.

"No I'm not!" she replied. "He's listening to you instead Of me. Randy never listens to woman unless he's hiding something" John told her.

Ana scowled at him. "So are you saying he can't be polite to me?" Ana yelled. "No, I'm saying you're hiding something. Until you telling me the truth, you're banned from seeing Randy" he growled. John turned and walked away as Ana couldn't believe what John had just said.


	9. John's Spy

_Later that night_

"I can't believe he's doing this!" Randy yelled as he paced back and forth. Ana sighed and continue to pack her stuff.

"Where are you staying?" Randy asked. "Jackie's She has an extra bed at her room" Ana answered.

Randy sighed and wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered. "Well Randy we could see each other at Smackdown arena. He's not going to be there" Ana told him.

Randy scoffed. "John has friends in Smackdown and he's probably having a spy watching over us" Randy told her.

Ana finished her packing at zipped up the bag. "Well I guess we have to tell him" Randy told her. Ana scoffed. "Then he will banned us from seeing each other and he'll kill you" Ana remind him.

Randy sighed. "I'm going to miss you" he repeated. "I'll miss you too" Ana said. Randy leaned and kiss her. Ana let go of him. "Good bye Randy" she said as she picked up her bag. "Good bye Ana" Randy replied as she left. Randy sighed and sat down, thinking.

_Jackie's room_

Ana sighed and she sat down. "Why don't you just tell him?" Jackie suggested. "Well maybe he'll really band us from seeing each other and he'll destroy Randy" Ana answered.

"Ouch" Jackie replied. "Isn't he being over protective? I mean he can't tell you who to date" Jackie said.

"No duh! I hate him! He's ruining my life" She yelled. Jackie sighed and sat down.

"Well what about you guys secretly see him? I mean Dawn and I could watch the door when you guys talk" he told her.

"Maybe. Do you think that would work?" Ana asked. "Well Randy could pretend he find another girl, no kissing, just holding hands. And then she'll lead him into our locker room and you guys could do whatever you want" Jackie explained.

"We'll try that during the tapings, but how could I see him in the hotel?" she asked. "Now that's simple. Do the same thing we're doing in the arena. But you have to let Dawn be the girls he's with" Jackie told her.

Ana sighed. "If John finds out, he'll kill me and Randy" Ana mumbled. "It's worth a try. I mean we could do it right?" she asked.

Ana nodded. "Yeah, we'll do it" She answered. Jackie smiled. "Good cause this plan won't let you down…..I hope" Jackie replied.

_John's room_

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked. "Yeah, I do. Look, come on, do a brother a favor please" John pleaded.

The man sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if she finds me, I'll tell her you're behind this" he said pointing at John.

"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't find out" John told him. "Why does it have to be me?" he asked.

"Well let's see. You're at Smackdown! You're the only one that wasn't yelling at me when I moved to Raw and you're close to her" John answered.

"I know I should've yelled at you" the man mumbled. "It's an easy job. Just watch them"

"I'm a wrestler, not a baby sitter" the man told him. "Just do it please" John pleaded as he bend to his knees. "Ok! I'll do it" the man told him. John stood up with z smile on his face.


	10. Plan in action

_Smackdown _

Ana sighed and she walked down with Dawn and Jackie. "Are you ready?" Jackie asked. "Yeah. Don't worry Ana. We have no string attached" Dawn said.

Ana nodded. "So you guys talked to him right?" she asked. "Yeah, we did. You'll see him soon" Jackie answered.

Dawn looked at her watch. "My time to pick up my boyfriend" Dawn joked. Jackie laughed as Dawn left.

"Ok, lets go to Dawn locker room" Jackie ordered. She nodded as they walked to Dawn's locker room.

When they reached to the room, Jackie entered and sat down on the couch. "How come she has her own personal locker room?" Jackie asked.

"Well the girls is pregnant and she might start something with the other divas" Ana pointed out. Then Dawn came in with Randy.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone" Jackie said as she got up and took Dawn as they left. "I miss you so much" Randy whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"I miss you too" Ana whispered back. Randy pulled away from the hug and looked at her. "Ana, I don't think I can handle this. I mean John blocking us from seeing each other" Randy said.

Ana sighed and sat down. "I know. I'm scared to tell him" "Well to tell you the truth, I'm scared too. I'm scared that he might blocked us from seeing each other and he will definitely take action" Randy confessed.

"Yeah I know. I bet if we keep doing this, he'll find out soon" Ana told him. "Well might as well do something. I don't have a match or a promo." Randy said,

"Well I have a match but it will be later tonight" Ana said. Randy smiled and sat down. Ana stood up and sat on his lap.

"We'll find a way. I promise you that" Randy whispered. Ana nodded and lean to kiss Randy with thoughts about John.

_Later that day_

"So do you think this plan will work?" Dawn asked Jackie. "I guess" Jackie answered.

Then Charlie came. "Hey baby" he said as he kissed Jackie.

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said as she winked and left. "So what plan are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" Jackie lied. Charlie stared at her. "Okay, whatever"

Jackie looked sat her watch. "I have to go. See you later hun." Jackie said as she lean and kiss him on the cheek. Jackie waved and left.

Charlie make sure she was gone and took out his cell. "Hey John! Yeah, they're up to something. Jackie mentioned some kind of plan….. ok, I'll keep an eye on them.. ok, bye" Charlie said. He hung up his cell phone and sighed.


	11. John knows the truth

_Later that night_

Ana, Jackie, Dawn, Amy, and Trish came in the club smiling.

They all sat down and ordered some champagne. "So Ana, how's the plan going?" Trish asked. "Good, I guess. Gosh, I miss him so much" Ana groaned as she laid back.

"Aww.. hun. John will get over the over protective program" Amy said. "Soon? Girl, he's been on this job since I was 13!" Ana told her.

"Where is he right now?" Dawn asked. "I think he's hanging out with the guys or somewhere" Trish answered.

"Well we're in a club, just us girls, and nothing to do" Jackie said. "Well not all of us are girls" a voice said. The girls head turned and found Randy behind them.

"Randy! What are you doing here?" Ana asked. "Well I still want to see you again" he answered. "But you just saw her hours ago" Dawn said.

Amy put her hand over Dawn's mouth as the divas walked away to leave the two alone.

"Randy, what if John sees us?" Ana asked as he sat next to her. "Don't worry, he won't: he replied. Ana laughed and lean to kiss him.

From the bar, John saw Randy and Ana kissing. "That's what they've been up too?" he asked to himself. He sighed and faced back.

John again got up and walked over to Ana and Randy. He grabbed Randy by the shirt and pushed him. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"John! What are you doing here?" Ana asked. "What did I tell you? You can't date any guy in the WWE" he yelled at her.

Then he looked at Randy with anger. "What did I tell you? You can't do anything to her" he yelled at him. He picked him up by the shirt.

Randy's face turned red and threw a punch at john. Ana stood up and tried to separate the. But John push her off and threw another punch at Randy.

Ana felt down on the chair as she saw Adam, Jay, and Dave restraining John as Chris, Charlie, and Paul London pulled Randy away.

Ana stood up and got between them. "Stop it! John what the hell is wrong with you?" Ana asked turning to John. John stared at her.

"I just don't like you dating him" he growled. "Well to bad! I am! You're killing her you know? Telling her who she should date and who she shouldn't date!" Randy yelled.

The whole club stared at them. "Well I'm doing what best for her! I hate seeing my baby sister getting hurt!"

Ana looked at John. "John I'm not getting hurt! I'm happy and you have to get used to it! I'm dating Randy now" she said.

John took a deep breath and calmed down as the guys released them. "What about this? We settle this in the ring. I know I'm on Raw, but we'll do it, Summerslam. If I win, you stay away from her. If you win, you can stay with her" John told Randy.

Randy looked at Ana, then John. "You got it" he said . John nodded and walked out of the club.

Ana sighed and sat down as Jackie approached her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "No! I just have my brother challenging Randy to a match!" she answered.

Randy sighed and sat down next to her. "Don't worry. I will win that match no matter what" Randy told her. Ana nodded as she thought about Summerslam.


	12. Final Decesion

_Randy's locker room_

Randy sighed as he got ready for his match. He was alone. Ana was in the Women's locker room. He haven't seen her since the incident with him and John.

Then a knock came. Randy stood up and answered it. There stood Ana in front of the door, smiling. "Good luck Randy" she said.

Randy smiled. "Are you going to be out there?" he asked. "I will. But I'm not taking any sides." She said.

"What do you mean? I mean you're suppose to take my side" he told her. "Randy, look, John is my brother and I just can't leave him like that." She said.

Randy sighed and nodded. "Well I don't care what side you take as long as you're out there" Ana smiled and hugged him.

"You know, this might be the last time I see you. I mean if you lost the match, I won't able to see you anymore" she whispered.

Randy sighed and went through her hair. "Yeah, I know. This really might be the last one" he admitted.

Ana pulled away from the hug. "I'll see you out there" she said. She waved to Randy and walked away as Randy smiled and know what he's going to do.

_The match_

Ana's music hits the rings as she walked out to the announcer table. "Well King, this is the woman that's between this" J.R said.

Ana came smiling as she sat down next to J.R. Then John's music hits the ring as the crowd cheered. Ana stood up, looking at her older brother as he stared back at her.

"Look at the stare showdown that's going on between the 2 Cena's J.R. They don't look happy" King said as he looked at Ana and John.

Then Randy's music hits as he walked out. He entered the ring and stared at John then Ana. Ana smiled and sat down.

The bell rang as the men both locked up. John kicked him in the mid section and suplexed him.

Randy felt the pain on his back and slowly got up, He doesn't want to loose the match.

Ana sat there, watching her brother and boyfriend continue to wrestle.

_Minutes later_

John was in the lead of the match. Randy slowly tried to get up as John watched him, trying to do his finisher, the FU.

Before John grabbed Randy, Randy twisted around and applied his finished, the RKO.

Ana smiled as Randy tried to covered her brother. 1..2..3 the referee counted. "The winner, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced.

Ana smiled and slid under the ring as Randy grabbed the microphone. Ana helped her brother up slowly.

John stood up and faced his best friend Randy. He smiled and extended his hand. Randy smiled as he shaked his hand as they both shared a hug.

"I'm sorry dude" John whispered. "it's ok" Randy whispered back. John let go off him as he watched Ana and Randy shared a hug.

"Ana, you're the most beautiful, smart, funny woman I ever met" he started. Randy took out a jewelry box and open it, which contain a diamond ring as he bend to one knee.

"Ana, will you marry me?" he asked. Ana gasped as Randy slip the ring on her finger. John smiled as he watched them.

Ana grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath. She looked at John, who's giving her a thums up and looked at the crowd, who's telling her to say yes.

She grabbed the microphone. "Yes Randy. I'll marry you" she answered as Randy slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to a deep kiss.

John smiled and clapped his hands as the crowed cheered and applaud.


End file.
